Life of a Star
by SarahMichelleAckerman
Summary: La vida de una persona famosa es mucho más complicada de lo que se cree. Éste es el caso de Mikasa Ackerman, quien debe soportar a un chico que no la ama ni ella a él, pero una oportunidad para participar en la nueva película de un director reconocido podría dar un giro de 180 en su vida.
1. OO

La ciudad de Los Ángeles es probablemente la más conocida en el mundo gracias a Hollywood, la industria de cine más exitosa creadora de películas maravillosas que el mundo entero adora. Es el hogar de las estrellas más famosas de la industria, tales como Angelina Jolie, Nicole Kidman, Eddie Murphy, etcétera. Pero no son ellos quienes serán los protagonistas de esta historia, no.

Mikasa Ackerman es una chica que llegó al estrellato desde muy temprana edad, gracias a su gran talento actoral y al de su co-protagonista, Eren Jaeger. Juntos, formaron la pareja perfecta, y sus familias no dudaron en mantenerlos unidos durante años para lograr enamorarlos algún día y ser el centro de atención de los medios.

Para fortuna y desgracia de los chicos, el plan de los Jaeger y los Ackerman funcionó. Uno de esos días en los que la azabache y el castaño daban un paseo por Beverly Hills, comenzó el rumor entre los fans de que habían comenzado un romance en secreto, pero que pronto lo darían a conocer. A pesar de que ambos lo negaron ante los medios, sus familiares soltaban una que otra pista en entrevistas dando a entender que entre los jóvenes había algo más que simplemente una amistad, y con el paso del tiempo y el aumento de rumores, terminaron convirtiéndose en la pareja más querida, convenciendo a los chicos de que tal vez no sería mala idea dar el siguiente paso en su relación. De esa forma lograron tener mucha más fama de la que ya tenían y llegaron a la cima sin esfuerzo alguno. Con tan sólo 14 años de edad, Mikasa y Eren eran las estrellas más conocidas e influyentes entre el público joven.

Su relación al principio fue de lo más normal; salían juntos, pasaban el tiempo juntos, se tomaban de la mano en público y hasta uno que otro beso se llegaban a dar, todo con tal de complacer a sus fans.

Pero no todo era bello en el paraíso, y de éso Mikasa se dio cuenta cuando el joven Jaeger comenzó a manifestar cierta conducta agresiva no sólo hacia ella sino hacia cualquier persona que se acercara en mal momento. A Eren se le subió la fama a la cabeza, y se sentía una persona intocable y merecedor de todo a su alrededor. La joven azabache ignoraba este tipo de actitudes, y lo continuó haciendo durante tres años, tres largos años donde la poca paciencia que le quedaba fue apagada cuando Eren le dio un empujón a un niño pequeño que tan sólo quería una foto con el muchacho, haciéndolo llorar por la decepción.

— ¡Eren! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Es sólo un niño! — le reprochó Mikasa acercándose al pequeño.

— No tengo tiempo para estupideces, ¡vámonos! — respondió el aludido alejándose a zancadas hacia el auto.

— Perdónalo, ha tenido un mal día... — dijo la azabache en un susurro al pequeño mientras le frotaba cariñosamente los brazos, intentando calmarlo. El niño la miró con ojos cristalinos y se alejó corriendo hasta donde su madre se encontraba, quien veía la escena con decepción.

Ya en el auto, Mikasa se mantuvo en silencio para evitar una nueva discusión con Eren. Desde su repentino ascenso en el ranking de actores jóvenes, el castaño sentía la necesidad de mostrarle al mundo que ese puesto lo merecía más que nadie, tanto porque le había costado llegar, como porque tenía pensado impresionar y llegar a trabajar con el director de cine más conocido en la industria en aquel entonces: Levi Ackerman.

Si bien Mikasa lo conocía por las diversas entrevistas y películas en las que el director ha trabajado, a ella no le parecía nada fuera de lo ordinario y no sentía interés alguno en trabajar con él, al contrario de Eren. Pero la pelinegra apoyaría a su novio, y para ello incluso lo acompañó al casting para la nueva película que el director tenía planeado rodar.

Ésto fue una mañana de miércoles, y después de esperar varias horas su turno, una mujer bastante bien vestida y arreglada se acercó a los jóvenes y les dio indicaciones para el casting, siendo muy específica en que tendrían que audicionar por separado. Aquello ni a Mikasa ni a Eren les importó realmente, y mucho menos a la pelinegra ya que no tenía planeado ser elegida para el siguiente llamado.

Pero lo que la azabache no sabía, era que una persona muy especial sería quien evaluaría su audición.

— Muy bien, número 105, Mikasa Ackerman.

La joven azabache entró con seguridad al pequeño salón, donde esperaba encontrarse con al menos tres personas que la evaluarían, pero para su sorpresa sólo se encontraba uno, y no era cualquier persona, era el mismísimo director de la película.

''Si en la televisión parece un enano, en persona se ve aún más''— pensó la azabache mirando al hombre frente a ella con atención.

— Tsk, empecemos de una vez, mocosa. — dijo el azabache sentándose frente a una mesa mientras acomodaba unos papeles y los dejaba a un lado.— Sé quién eres, pero no creas que por éso te has ganado automáticamente un papel en mi película.

Mikasa confirmó así que ese enano no le agradaría ni en un millón de años, y agradeció que realmente no buscaba quedarse con algún papel y que si estaba ahí en esos momentos era para dar su apoyo a Eren. El enano se colocó unos lentes y se dedicó a leer el guion, mientras le hacía un ademán con la mano a Mikasa para que comenzara con su diálogo. Ella no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar, ya que ensayó muy pocas veces su parte debido a que Eren insistió en sólo practicar él lo más posible. Respiró hondo y, antes de que pudiera comenzar, escuchó la fría voz de Levi.

— Comenzaré yo. Tú sólo sigue tu diálogo. — El azabache rebuscó en los papeles y encontró unas cuantas hojas del guion, bastante bien cuidadas. Acomodó sus lentes y aclaró su garganta, para después adaptar una voz clara y audible. — ''Te tomo la palabra, llámame amor y volveré a bautizarme. Desde hoy, nunca más seré Romeo''.

Mikasa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la intensidad con la que ese enano había hablado, ahora entendía una de las razones por las que era considerado un buen director y era porque sabía bien las intenciones que quería en cada personaje. Sintiendo de pronto la mirada fría de Levi, la azabache bajó la mirada a su guion y comenzó su diálogo.

— ¿Quién... Quién eres tú? ¿Qué ocultas en las sombras y qué haces espiándome?—dijo con un temblor en la voz, provocado por el reciente nerviosismo que había sentido. Estaba segura de que no conseguiría el papel.

El azabache continuó observándola con detenimiento debajo de esos cristales, su mirada neutra dio a entender a Mikasa que estaba haciendo el ridículo y que lo mejor sería tomar su dignidad y largarse cuanto antes. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, pero la fría voz del azabache la hizo detenerse.

— Si de verdad quieres el papel, podría ayudarte a conseguirlo. Te conviene, eres joven y estás en la cima, y yo soy el director más aclamado que hay. — dijo con cierta picardía, algo que sorprendió a Mikasa por completo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? — preguntó la azabache teniendo un mal presentimiento.

— Muéstrame lo mejor que tienes y tal vez me convenzas. — continuó Levi aún con la mirada neutra y levantándose de su asiento, acercándose a la chica lentamente.

No, no, no, rotundamente no. ¿En serio creía ese enano que se vendería de esa forma? ¡Pues estaba muy equivocado!

Como era de esperarse, Mikasa se enfureció y cuando estaba a tan sólo unos pasos, le soltó la mano en una bofetada que el mayor no tenía contemplada.

— ¡Es un maldito cerdo! — gritó antes de salir como una fiera por la puerta.

Levi Ackerman frotó con suavidad su mejilla enrojecida por el golpe y levantó una ceja mostrando su sorpresa.

— Interesante...

Mikasa casi corrió hasta la salida del edificio, de no ser por Eren quien la alcanzó a toda prisa cuando la vio pasar a la velocidad de la luz.

— ¡Hey, Mikasa! ¿Tan mal te fue en la audición? — preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Por qué demonios sonreía?

— ¿A tí como te fue? — respondió Mikasa con otra pregunta, evadiendo la que el castaño formuló para ella.

— Excelente, creo que otra vez logré tener el papel protagonista. — dijo con orgullo y un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

— Qué bien. — exclamó la azabache con sarcasmo, un sarcasmo que Eren no alcanzó a entender.

— Esperé mucho para ésto, Levi Ackerman no se decepcionará al elegirme como su Romeo Montesco.

— Eren, aún no te eligen. — le espetó Mikasa.

— ¡Estoy seguro de que lo hará! ¡Soy perfecto para el papel! —aseguró Eren con entusiasmo.

Un entusiasmo que su novia pelinegra no compartía, pero decidió callar. Vaya día de mierda el que había tenido, aunque no era la primera vez que un director trataba de aprovecharse de la ocasión. Pero Mikasa no era de ésas.

Qué decepción al saber que el director ''más aclamado de todos'' fuera uno más del montón. Si tenía suerte, Mikasa no volvería a cruzarse nunca más con ese maldito enano.

Pero, al destino le importaba poco la buena o mala suerte con la que la azabache contara.


	2. O1

Pasaron alrededor de dos semanas desde la desastroza audición de Mikasa y la ''magnífica'' actuación de Eren, por lo que el castaño se sentía bastante ansioso al no tener noticias por parte de la gente del casting y esperaba en su departamento, caminando de un lado a otro frente al teléfono que tenía en una pequeña mesa de cristal.

Mikasa, por el contrario, se sentía aliviada de no tener que volver a ver en persona a ese maldito enano pervertido y maldecía en silencio cada que su amargado rostro aparecía en televisión o incluso cuando Eren lo mencionaba cuando estaba ella presente, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto; su ''novio'' le tenía una gran admiración al enano y Mikasa debía soportarlo.

Invitó a su mejor amiga, la cantante Sasha Blouse, a pasar el rato en su departamento, ya que tenían bastante tiempo sin verse y dio la casualidad que las dos chicas estaban libres ese día y en la misma ciudad.

Cuando Sasha llegó, fue atendida enseguida por el guardaespaldas de Mikasa, un hombre bastante alto y fornido, quien intimidó a la chica al instante.

— ¡Sasha! ¡Qué alegría verte! — dijo la pelinegra corriendo con emoción hacia su amiga.

— ¡Mikasa! ¡Al fiiiiin! — respondió la chica castaña abrazando afectuosamente a la pelinegra.

La conmovedora escena provocó una pequeña sonrisa en aquel hombre de aspecto serio, para sorpresa de las chicas. Notando ésto, hizo desaparecer esa sonrisa de su rostro de inmediato y se alejó hacia una esquina, dándoles la privacidad suficiente para tener una tranquila tarde entre amigas.

— ¿Qué tal la gira? — preguntó Mikasa con la emoción aún latente.

— ¡Estuvo de maravilla! ¡Londres es increíble! Y París ufff, ¡ni se diga! Mikasa, prométeme que un día haremos un viaje juntas a esos lugares. — parloteó la chica dando saltitos de emoción.

— Por supuesto, un día como éste y que nuestras agendas no estén tan saturadas — respondió la azabache con alegría.

El par de amigas se adentró en el departamento y continuaron hablando, hasta que la castaña hizo la pregunta que menos quería escuchar su amiga.

— Y dime, ¿cómo te fue en tu audición? — preguntó Sasha mientras seguía a Mikasa hasta un cómodo sillón frente al televisor. — ¿Qué tal es Levi? ¡¿Lo viste?!

— Tsk... Prefiero no hablar de ese enano. — respondió la azabache de modo cortante sentándose en la comodidad del sillón y encendiendo la televisión.

— Eso quiere decir que sí lo viste. ¡Oh, Mikasa! ¿Podríamos ver una película? La quería ver en el cine pero ya sabes, la falta de tiempo no me dejó y cuando menos lo pensé... salió de cartelera. — pidió Sasha con desespero uniendo las manos a modo de ruego y un puchero de cachorro bastante bien fingido.

La azabache rodó los ojos y sonrió por la actitud algo infantil de su amiga. A pesar del paso del tiempo no había cambiado absolutamente nada.

— Está bien, veamos si está en Netflix... ¿Quién es el director? — preguntó Mikasa, aunque ya presentía la respuesta.

— El guapo Levi Ackerman, por supuesto. — respondió su amiga con una gran sonrisa y corazones en los ojos.

Mikasa asintió resignada, sabía que tanto Eren como Sasha sentían una enorme devoción por ese tipo, y desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

— ¿Podemos hacer palomitas? Y tal vez preparar papas fritas, ¡oh! Y helado de chocolate, con chispas de chocolate y jarabe de chocolate y... —Sasha parecía perdida en su mundo donde la comida gobernaba, y Mikasa accedió con una risilla levantándose seguida de su amiga para preparar la deliciosa botana.

La azabache no era la típica chica que amaba las películas románticas ni esperaba que su príncipe azul la rescatara de la torre más alta, de hecho era todo lo contrario: amaba las películas de acción, con una buena trama y un final inesperado/esperado donde el protagonista fuera el héroe que salvaba a millones y moría con honor.

Para su mala suerte, la película escogida por Sasha no tenía mucho que ver con éso.

La tranquilidad del departamento Ackerman fue interrumpida por el repentino sonido del teléfono. Cuando Mikasa estaba por levantarse del sillón donde estaba acomodada, el hombre que era su guardaespaldas se apresuró hacia el aparato y respondió con una profunda voz.

— Residencia Ackerman, ¿qué se le ofrece?

Mikasa miró con reproche a su guardaespaldas y se cruzó de piernas y brazos dirigiendo la vista hacia la película, donde la protagonista sufría un accidente y perdía la memoria, y el chico que era su pareja permanecía con ella hasta el final, haciendo lo posible por ayudarla con un diario que escribió ella misma.

— Qué historia tan más cliché. — murmuró para sí la pelinegra metiendo unas cuantas palomitas a su boca.

— Pues a mí me parece muy romáaaantico. — dijo su amiga castaña llenando su boca de un puñado de las palomitas.

Si, definitivamente Sasha Blouse no había cambiado nada ni con el pasar de los años.

— Señorita Mikasa, la buscan al teléfono desde Paramount. — interrumpió el hombre.

— ¿Paramount? ¿En serio? — preguntó la azabache sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

— Sí, una tal... Hanji Zoe, quiere hablar con usted.

Y sin más, le entregó el teléfono con cautela y se alejó de nuevo hacia su esquina, vigilando a la chica en todo momento. Sasha no le prestaba mucha atención, estaba más adentrada en la película que en otra cosa, y Mikasa giró el rostro hacia su guardaespaldas y le sonrió con amabilidad.

— Gracias Mike... — susurró a su guardaespaldas para después atender al teléfono. — ¿Diga?

— _¿Hablo con Mikasa Ackerman?_ — dijo una voz cantarina al otro lado de la línea.

— Si, yo soy... — respondió no muy confiada la azabache.

— _¡Es un gusto! Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, soy la manager de Levi Ackerman._

Levi Ackerman... ¿Y ahora qué?

— _Me informaron que hiciste una audición para la película que el enano... quiero decir, el director está realizando, y tengo la fortuna de darte una buena noticia_. —continuó la mujer con voz cada vez más emocionada.

''Ésto me da mala espina'' — pensó.

— ¿Buena noticia?

— _Más de 5,000 chicas hicieron audición para el papel de Julieta. Muchas fueron un total fracaso, lo que es normal. De esas 5,000 chicas sólo pasaron a la siguiente parte 300, y tú estás entre esas chicas, siendo tú elegida especialmente por el mismísimo Levi, ¡felicidades!_

No podía ser posible. Ésto debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

— Creo que está equivocada, señorita Hanji... Yo no-

— _¡Insisto! Sería una gran oportunidad para usted trabajar con el director más aclamado de estos días. Piénselo, la siguiente prueba se llevará a cabo el fin de semana._

Y la mujer colgó, sin darle oportunidad a Mikasa de reclamos. La chica suspiró con desgana y dejó el teléfono para dirigirse de nuevo a su lugar a lado de su amiga, quien estaba llorando a moco tendido al parecer por el final de la película.

— Qué hermoso... Realmente hermoso... — sollozaba sin dejar de devorar las interminables palomitas.

— ¿De verdad fue tan buena? — preguntó Mikasa sin prestar mucha atención a su amiga. Sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos de ahí, llevándola inevitablemente hasta unos intensos ojos azul naval que la hacían sentir reventar de rabia.

— ¡Levi es un maestro del romance! ¡Ya te digo! — exclamó Sasha limpiándose los ojos con las mangas de su blusa.

—Si tú lo dices... — el tono de voz que utilizó la azabache no pasó desapercibido por su mejor amiga, quien volteó a verla con preocupación al ver que la mirada de su amiga azabache se había ensombrecido.

— Mikasa, ¿qué ocurre...?

Pero fue interrumpida por el teléfono, nuevamente terminando con la poca tranquilidad que quedaba en el departamento. Mike lo respondió una vez más y no pasó mucho que lo pegó a su oído cuando lo alejó con rapidez, como si alguien estuviera gritando del otro lado de la línea. Mikasa frunció el ceño ante la reacción que tuvo su guardaespaldas y la curiosidad se apoderó de ella, y Mike le devolvió la mirada con una mueca que mostraba su disgusto. Se aproximó a la chica con el teléfono en mano y le susurró procurando que no le escucharan en la bocina.

— Es el joven Jaeger, parece muy exhaltado por algo y no para de preguntar por usted.

Mikasa extendió la mano y recibió el teléfono un tanto nerviosa. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Eren?

— ¿Eren? ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

— _¡Mikasa! ¡A que no sabes quién me acaba de llamar!_

Oh, sorpresa.

— A ver... ¿Quién? — preguntó lo más neutra posible.

— _¡Erwin Smith! El encargado del casting, ¡me dijo que pasé a la siguiente prueba y que me quieren en la siguiente audición!_

— Wow... felicidades. — respondió sin mucho ánimo, pero el castaño ni lo notó.

— _¿Me acompañas? Ya sé que tal vez no te eligieron pero quisiera tu apoyo._

— Eren...

— ¡Por favor! — el tono suplicante de Eren provocó en Mikasa un dolor en su pecho, no podía decirle que no.

No tenía pensado decirle que la habían escogido, mucho menos ese enano amargado, pero si iba y no hacía audición no tendría nada de malo, ¿verdad?

— Está bien, lo haré por ti.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola ❤

Ya sé, me pasé al no actualizar en casi un mes, no merezo la vida ? (?)

Bueno ya, en serio, perdónenme.

Espero que este capítulo les guste, aunque no tiene nada de RivaMika. Prometo que los próximos habrá mucha más interacción entre Levi y Mikasa.

La razón de mi ausencia con este fic además de haber querido terminar el anterior tiene que ver con lo que ha sucedido últimamente en México.

Como ya muchos sabrán, el país ha sufrido en las últimas dos semanas de temblores de alta magnitud, y el último que fue hace unos días me ha tenido con algo que se llama estrés postraumático... Ando muy paranoica por todo, ni siquiera puedo dormir, y justo el día del temblor quería traerles el capítulo pero pues, shit happens.

Sigo medio traumada, pero ya un poco mejor(?) así que en verdad espero que les guste el capítulo, me esforcé mucho en escribirlo.

Los amo mucho, personitas ❤ ya lo saben.

Y prometo actualizar más seguido.


	3. O2

— Sigo sin entender por qué demonios vine...

Ésto fue lo que pensó Mikasa Ackerman justo en el momento que llamaron a su novio para dirigirse a la sala donde presentaría su segunda audición, y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la famosa Hanji Zoe reconoció a la joven de cabello azabache que acababa de entrar a lado del chico de ojos esmeralda.

— ¡Qué alegría verte! ¡Sabía que vendrías, Mikasa! — exclamó la mujer castaña extendiendo los brazos para darle la bienvenida a la joven frente a ella, ignorando por completo la presencia de Eren, quien no pasó desapercibida aquella acción y miró con recelo a su novia. — Sé que no nos habíamos visto nunca antes pero déjame confesar que eres de las pocas jóvenes promesas que tiene Hollywood con verdadero talento, reconocerte en esta industria es muy fácil. — comentó soltando a la azabache de su agarre dedicándole una gran sonrisa. — Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, hablamos por teléfono, ¿recuerdas?

— Hanji... te equivocas, yo no... — comenzó Mikasa, pero la mujer castaña ya la había arrastrado con ella hacia una mesa de jurado donde se encontraba nada más, ni nada menos, que Levi Ackerman.

Enseguida el semblante de Mikasa se tornó frío, y en cuanto los ojos grises se cruzaron con los azul naval, se pudo sentir cómo el ambiente combinaba con esas miradas; frío, escalofriante.

El pobre de Eren trató de destacar ante la mirada de su director favorito acercándose con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba con la mano extendida para presentarse, pero lamentablemente para el castaño, Levi sólo tenía ojos para la chica que lo acompañaba. Y es que, no solamente Mikasa tenía una belleza natural, sino que escogió justamente ese día para usar un vestido azul que, a pesar de ser bastante sencillo, definía a la perfección todos los atributos con los que contaba la pelinegra.

Después de varios segundos de silencio incómodo, el director por fin fijó su atención en la mano que el chico le extendía y le lanzó una mirada asesina que obligó a Eren a alejarse, apenado y un tanto decepcionado.

— Ya que están aquí los dos, veamos cómo interactúan entre ustedes y, por lo que más quieran, espero que no me hagan perder el tiempo — sentenció el azabache mientras se colocaba unos lentes y hacía anotaciones en uno de los expedientes que al parecer pertenecía ya sea tanto a Eren como a Mikasa. — Cuatro ojos, asegúrate de que nadie nos venga a molestar. Yo me encargo del resto. — añadió sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada a su manager.

— Como quieras, pero te recuerdo que justo ahora tú también eres un cuatro ojos, y uno muy horroroso — respondió la aludida sin dejar de lado su gran sonrisa, la cual se extendió al sentir los ojos como cuchillas de Levi sobre ella, saliendo así sintiéndose satisfecha consigo misma.

— Tsk, qué fastidio... —mencionó el azabache en voz baja a la vez que continuaba sus anotaciones.

Ni Eren ni Mikasa se atrevieron a decir algo, o siquiera a mover un músculo. La situación se había vuelto mucho más extraña e incómoda de lo que ya era, y ambos jóvenes se preguntaban si valdría la pena pronunciar palabra o esperar a que el hombre frente a ellos volviera a dirigirles la palabra. Terminó ocurriendo la segunda opción primero.

— ¿Qué esperan? Demuéstrenme que realmente quieren el papel en esta película. — dijo deteniendo sus anotaciones y fijando la vista en los jóvenes quitándose los lentes.

Mikasa estaba por reclamar que ella realmente no quería audicionar y que todo era un enorme malentendido, sin mencionar que la última vez el director le había hecho una mala jugada y que no tenía intención de relacionarse de ninguna forma con él, pero el _idiota_ de Eren lo arruinó todo; comenzó su diálogo sin tener un guión, al parecer había ensayado bastante para la ocasión.

Era la escena donde Romeo y Julieta se besan por primera vez, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Mikasa conocía bastante bien esta escena; tantas películas salieron basadas en esta tragedia de Shakespeare, que la joven azabache había visto al menos dos versiones distintas.

El castaño estaba tan concentrado en decir bien sus líneas, que se había puesto demasiado rígido, y para su desgracia, Levi lo notó al segundo.

— Jaeger, debes seguir las acciones que están marcadas en tu guión. ¿Dónde mierda lo tienes? — exclamó con rudeza levantándose de su lugar y acercándose al par de jóvenes.

— Lo... Lo dejé en casa, señor. Quería demostrarle que ya me he aprendido mis líneas... -

— No sirve una mierda si sólo te sabes tus líneas, ¡¿me entiendes?! Hazte a un lado, ya te muestro lo que debes hacer. — le reprendió el azabache casi empujándolo y quedando frente a Mikasa, quien le veía con recelo.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue el colmo para la joven azabache, y le habría propinado un nuevo golpe al director de no ser porque estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar: Levi tomó su mano acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro y con la mano libre se dedicó a acariciarle la mejilla con bastante ternura, provocándole a la joven un sonrojo bastante evidente que, para cualquier otro chico, habría desatado un caos debido a los celos, pero vamos, es de Eren Jaeger de quien estamos hablando, y como se dijo anteriormente, su relación con Mikasa se debía más a sus padres que cualquier otra cosa. En fin, Levi se mantuvo en esa poscición y repitió las líneas de Eren con una voz tan sensual que ocasionó que la piel de la joven se erizara sin control.

— No te muevas... — finalizó Levi antes de acortar aún más la distancia entre sus labios y los de Mikasa.

Eren observaba la escena fascinado, sin caer en cuenta de que su novia estaba a punto de besarse con aquel director de cine. Por su parte, el corazón de Mikasa comenzó a latir con rapidez debido a la cercanía que tenía con ese hombre que odiaba. Quería golpearlo, hacerle saber su odio y repudio de la peor manera posible, pero entonces, ¿por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba? Estaba ahí, quieta, esperando a que ese beso ocurriera. Fue entonces cuando cerró los ojos y perdió todo conocimiento de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y a su vez, sintió cómo la cálida mano de Levi soltaba la suya, o al menos por un segundo, porque casi de inmediato volvió a sentirla, pero esta vez estaba algo... ¿Temblorosa? Era extraño, pero no se detuvo a pensar en aquello, porque unos labios presionaron con suavidad los suyos, descolocándola por completo, o al menos hasta que sintió algo familiar en ellos. Abrió los ojos un tanto confundida y, para su sorpresa, unos ojos esmeralda le devolvieron la mirada.

— ¿Eren? —susurró parpadeando repetidas veces debido a su confusión. El castaño arrugó el entrecejo y giró la cabeza para buscar ayuda en Levi, quien los observaba de nuevo desde su lugar en la mesa del jurado.

— Bien, ahora repítanlo todo desde arriba, y Jaeger, no olvides todo lo que yo hice.— exclamó el director cruzándose de brazos. — Es su última oportunidad.

.

.

.

.

Fue la mañana más larga y agotadora, la audición no salió tan bien como lo esperaba Eren, y Mikasa debía lidiar con una batalla interna que no la dejaba tranquila.

 _Levi Ackerman, Levi Ackerman, Levi Ackerman_... Era todo en lo que podía pensar. En él y en cómo había logrado sonrojarla con tan sólo acercarse. Ese maldito enano sí que sabía hacer bien su trabajo, y no lo podía negar.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a casa para descansar, la azabache se tumbó en su cama enterrando el rostro en la almohada, como si eso hiciera que su mente se despejara de todo lo ocurrido, pero para su desgracia, no era con su cabeza con lo que tenía que lidiar realmente.

— Estúpido enano aprovechado y creído... —sentenció antes de escuchar que llamaban a su puerta.

— Señorita Mikasa, ¿está todo bien? — preguntó la masculina voz de su guardaespaldas.

— Sí, Mike... sólo necesito descansar — respondió con voz cansina.

— Está bien, si necesita algo sólo llámeme — continuó la voz antes de que el silencio se volviera a apoderar del lugar.

Los eventos ocurridos esa mañana no abandonaron a Mikasa en ningún momento, ni siquiera después de haber dormido una larga siesta, y fue entonces cuando la joven de cabello oscuro decidió que debía distraerse con algo, por lo que recurrió al internet y, para su sorpresa, la habían etiquetado en una fotografía, pero no cualquier fotografía: estaban ella y Levi Ackerman tomados de la mano y a una distancia considerable. Claro, justo así habían estado esa misma mañana, pero desde la perspectiva de la foto, parecía como si estuvieran besando realmente, y más fue su sorpresa al ver que quien la había etiquetado, fue el mismísimo Eren Jaeger.

La descripción de la foto decía: ''Fui a hacer audición para mi director favorito y mi novia terminó robando su atención''.

— ¿Qué mierda, Eren? —saltó la azabache al finalizar de leer y, como era de esperarse, miles de fans se tomaron el tiempo de dedicarle comentarios de odio hacia su persona.

Como siempre, Eren Jaeger había logrado robar la atención de miles de personas y esta vez, perjudicando la reputación quien se supone que lo ha apoyado en todo desde un inicio, además de la reputación de un prestigioso director de cine -aunque, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, él sí se lo merecía-.


	4. O3

**Hola! *u* ya sé que es raro leer un comentario mío, ¡pero es que tenía que hacerlo! quiero agradecer por sus reviews. Saber que les está interesando la historia me anima a seguir escribiendo :') Gracias en verdad, espero con ansias sus opiniones acerca de este capítulo, porque después de éste, se viene lo bueno ;) ahora si, ¡a leer!**

 ***.*  
**

— Ese mocoso quiere ser un mártir... pues será un mártir. — anunció el azabache con voz tosca mientras rebuscaba en unos papeles.

— Levi... contrólate. — pidió Erwin Smith yendo detrás de él todo el tiempo.

— ¿Dónde está Petra? ¡PETRA! — exclamó el director elevando considerablemente la voz.

Una mujer de baja estatura -incluso más que el propio Levi-, tez blanca, ojos color miel y cabello pelirrojo claro, apareció tímidamente detrás de ellos al escuchar su nombre.

— ¿Me llamó, señor? —dijo con una voz dulce.

— Sí, necesito que busques entre todos los expedientes el de Mikasa Ackerman y me lo traigas, urgente. — el azabache habló rápido, como si en verdad tuviera mucha prisa.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró hacia una oficina, lejos de todo el bullicio que se había ocasionado en menos de 2 minutos.

Mientras la esperaba, Levi continuó rebuscando entre los papeles que tenía y, al no encontrar lo que quería, chasqueó la lengua y los aventó en una mesa, regándolos por todas partes. Erwin simplemente rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento del pequeño hombre y se dedicó a husmear en su móvil. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Petra regresó con una carpeta y se la entregó a Levi con sus manos un poco temblorosas debido al nerviosismo, así como un sonrojo que le decoraba sus mejillas. El azabache ni se inmutó por su comportamiento y casi le arrebató la carpeta de las manos.

— Perfecto. Gracias, Petra. Puedes volver a tu trabajo. — indicó Levi haciendo un ademán con la mano y así, la mujer se alejó para cumplir tal y como se le había ordenado.

El azabache se dio unos minutos para observar el expediente de la chica, sobre todo la fotografía. Había algo en ella que Levi no había notado antes, y era que esa chica casi no sonreía, ni siquiera para tomarse una simple foto, y obviando la excepción de cuando actuaba. Seguido de la fotografía, estaban sus datos personales, y por fin pudo encontrar lo que quería.

— ¡Hange! — elevó la voz nuevamente sin despegar la vista del expediente.

La mujer castaña se acercó divertida por la actitud que había adquirido su ''amigo'', era la oportunidad perfecta para fastidiarlo y no la desaprovecharía.

— ¿Qué pasa, enanín? — dijo picando una de sus mejillas con el dedo índice, provocando una mirada asesina en él.

— Dame mi teléfono. — ordenó sin más extendiendo la mano en espera de obtener ese objeto.

— ¿Para qué? — Hange arqueó una ceja, curiosa.

— Sólo dámelo, maldita cuatro ojos. — reclamó Levi con impaciencia arrugando sin querer el expediente.

Una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro de la mujer. Sacó el teléfono y en vez de dárselo como se lo había pedido, lo alzó sobre su cabeza.

— Si lo alcanzas, es todo tuyo, enanín. — enunció triunfante.

Levi, harto ya de la situación en la que estaba, le quitó los anteojos a la castaña y amenazó con lanzarlos a la basura, aunque posiblemente a Hange no le importara meter la mano para recogerlos.

— ¿Pueden dejar de comportarse como dos niños? ¡Ésto es algo serio!— pidió Erwin reuniendo la máxima paciencia posible.

— ¡Ay! Erwin, sólo nos divertíamos. ¿Verdad, Levi? — sin dejar su amplia sonrisa, le entregó el teléfono al azabache y éste, con expediente en mano, se marchó del lugar dejando los anteojos sobre la mesa, dejando confusos y atónitos a los otros dos, quienes no dudaron en seguirlo.

Cruzaron todo el edificio, al salir del salón inmediatamente se vieron rodeados de paparazzi que no dejaron de lanzar preguntas como: _¿Es cierto que usted y la actriz Mikasa Ackerman tienen una relación? ¿Por fin encontró a alguien a la altura de Isabel? ¿Cuáles son sus planes ahora, señor Ackerman?_

— Tsk. — Fue lo único que respondió ante la avalancha de preguntas, pero le fue inevitable escuchar el nombre de Isabel y sentir un nudo en el estómago.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud dejando atrás a sus dos amigos, y casi corrió hasta su auto procurando que nadie más llegara a molestarlo. Una vez dentro, se sintió en la libertad de dejar escapar un suspiro y tragar saliva para deshacerse del dolor que se había acumulado ahora en su garganta. Tenía que superar a Isabel, ya habían pasado más de 5 años desde entonces y no podía seguir así cada que se la mencionaran.

Unos golpecitos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento y se encontró con el rostro de Hange sonriéndole, comprensiva. A su lado se encontraba Erwin, serio, como siempre. El azabache quitó el seguro de todas las puertas y sus dos amigos se adentraron en el auto y esperaron a ver qué es lo que tenía planeado hacer el ojiazul.

Sin decir palabra, Levi encendió el auto y observó una vez más el expediente, avanzando al parecer sin rumbo fijo.

.

.

.

.

En la tranquilidad del apartamento de Mikasa Ackerman, la azabache intentaba por todos los medios comunicarse con Eren Jaeger, quien al parecer estaba evitándola y se negaba a responder sus llamadas y mensajes.

— ¿Por qué me hace ésto? — se preguntó una y otra vez Mikasa con un dolor insoportable en el pecho, como una punzada.

Ella sabía que Eren solía tener un comportamiento muy infantil y que amaba ser el centro de atención, pero nunca imaginó que llegaría a perjudicarla con tal de conseguirlo. Estaba decepcionada, molesta y obviamente nerviosa, porque a partir de ese momento no dejaría de ser acosada tanto por fans como por los insoportables paparazzi. Quería enterrarse entre las sábanas de su cama y desaparecer de ese mundo, pero la realidad era que desgraciadamente su vida privada sería por siempre alterada, era el precio que tenía que pagar a cambio de ser una famosa actriz.

En medio de estos pensamientos, el teléfono de su hogar comenzó a sonar y no se molestó en ir a buscarlo, porque sabía que su guardaespaldas se encargaría de hacerlo. Y tal como lo predijo, el fornido hombre no tardó en tocar a la puerta de la habitación.

— Señorita Mikasa, la buscan al teléfono. — anunció con voz rasposa, parecía que se había puesto nervioso, por alguna razón.

La azabache se levantó de la cama y se acercó arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta para abrirla, y ahí se encontró con el rostro preocupado del hombre que parecía no temerle a nada.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó ella con curiosidad y a la vez cansacio, probablemente era la prensa en busca de respuestas.

— Levi Ackerman —dijo sin más, extendiendo la mano para pasarle el teléfono.

Mikasa se quedó estupefacta al escuchar ese nombre, no esperó que ni en mil años ese hombre se atreviera a llamarla. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, dándole así a Mike el mensaje de que no quería hablar con ese enano. El guardaespaldas comprendió enseguida el mensaje y, justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre del apartamento. _¿Y ahora quién sería?_ Se preguntó la azabache llegando a la conclusión de que sería probablemente Eren, por lo que se apresuró a la puerta y escuchó la voz de Mike detrás de ella.

— Lo siento, señor Ackerman. Mikasa no se encuentra en este momento. ¿Quiere dejar un mensaje?

La ojigris quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta dispuesta a lanzarle una tormenta al que creía que era el castaño, pero se quedó boquiabierta al encontrarse con la persona menos esperada.

— Sí, dígale que estoy afuera de su casa y que quiero, no, necesito hablar con ella. —dijo el ojiazul con el teléfono aún pegado a la oreja, observando a Mikasa con una mirada demasiado intensa, casi parecía que la atravesaba con la mirada. Segundos después, el hombre bajó la mano y ocultó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Mikasa entró en pánico, detrás de él estaban Hange y un hombre rubio y alto que no conocía, pero que estaba segura que había visto alguna vez, probablemente en la televisión. Dio un paso hacia adelante, confundiendo a Levi por un segundo debido a la cercanía, y se fijó por sobre su hombro, cerciorándose de que no había nadie más afuera. Sin previo aviso, tomó a Levi del brazo, confundiéndolo aún más, y lo arrastró hacia dentro de la casa junto a Hange y el otro hombre para cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —fue lo primero que pudo decir debido a la impresión.

— Mikasa, lamentamos mucho haber irrumpido así nada más en tu casa, pero no pudimos detenerlo... — comenzó a explicar Hange, señalando a Levi. A él pareció no importarle, porque premaneció en su lugar sin dejar de mirar a Mikasa con el mismo rostro neutro de siempre, pero con un brillo evidente en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Has entrado a tus redes sociales? Hay algo muy serio que podría poner en riesgo la reputación de ustedes dos y por lo tanto, la de la película en la que ya hemos gastado más dinero del que debíamos. —continuó el hombre rubio con un tono de voz severo.

— Sí, lo sé señor... — Mikasa se detuvo a la mitad de la frase, qué vergüenza no saberse el nombre de un hombre al parecer importante en la industria.

— Erwin Smith, estuve a cargo del casting, pero creo que no nos llegamos a conocer en persona. — se presentó el hombre extendiéndole la mano. Mikasa la estrechó y asintió en silencio.

Mike estaba en un rincón, observando con detalle cada movimiento que hacían los visitantes, con desconfianza. Estaba seguro de que Mikasa no debía ser tan confiada y abrirle la puerta a cualquiera, pero ya hablaría con ella al respecto después. Lo importante ahora era el asunto con Eren Jaeger, y hasta él lo sabía.

Mikasa esperó a que alguien más dijera algo, pero como todo permaneció en silencio, posó su atención sobre Levi, quien al parecer había dado unos pasos hacia ella sin que ella lo notara, porque ahora estaba muy cerca de ella.

— ¿Has hablado con ese mocoso? — preguntó el azabache haciendo énfasis en la palabra ''mocoso''.

— N-No, no responde mis mensajes ni mis llamadas... está evitándome. — tartamudeo Mikasa debido a la repentina cercanía que tenían.

— Tsk, lo suponía. Es un cobarde de mierda. — Levi se cruzó de brazos con enfado. — Mocosa, ¿te importa si me siento? — dijo casi como un reclamo, ya que al parecer a Mikasa se le habían olvidado sus modales por la impresión.

— Adelante... también ustedes, Hange, Erwin... — accedió Mikasa sonrojada por la vergüenza, había captado bien la indirecta que le había dado el azabache.

Los aludidos agradecieron el gesto y se sentaron en el sillón frente a la televisión, uno a cada lado de Levi. Mikasa se apresuró y preguntó si se les ofrecía algo, y la única que pidió algo de agua fue Hange; habían tenido un día bastante agitado. La azabache se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, dejando a sus visitantes al cuidado de su guardaespaldas.

Levi tomó el control de la televisión y la encendió, al parecer aburrido. Lo primero que apareció fue Netflix y la última película que habían puesto. El azabache arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta que era una de las películas que él mismo había dirigido, y sus labios se curvearon en algo que podría asemejarse a una sonrisa.

Al poco rato, Mikasa regresó a toda prisa con el vaso de agua para Hange, y se sentó frente a ellos, mostrando inquietud por lo que debían decirle. Levi fue el primero en hablar, aunque, en realidad, fue el único en hablar de los tres.

— Escucha, mocosa, nuestra reputación está en riesgo y si no hacemos algo pronto, la película en la que he estado trabajando durante años se verá afectada y sé que no debería pedírtelo, pero necesito que me ayudes con ésto. — las palabras se le resbalaron de la boca con facilidad, como si lo hubiese ensayado durante horas. — Quiero que seas mi Julieta, no, NECESITO que seas mi Julieta. Sé que suena estúpido dado que éso sólo traerá más rumores, pero confía en mí, juntos podríamos hacer que ésto sea un éxito.

— ...

¿Qué? ¿Acaso era una broma? Tal como lo dijo él: si hacían éso, sólo traería más rumores y la reputación de los dos seguiría viéndose afectada. ¿En qué ayudaría éso? Además, ¿que confíe en él? Ni en sueños, no después de lo que pasó el día que se conocieron.

Antes de que pudiese hablar, Levi retomó la palabra y le entregó una tarjeta.

— Piénsalo. Si te decides, llámame y nos reunimos para la sesión de fotos. Ah, por cierto, trabajo con Armin Arlert, y supongo que sabes que es un fotógrafo de gran prestigio, ¿verdad? Si aceptas, conseguiré que sea él quien tome tus fotografías como Julieta. Éso definitivamente va a ayudarte a ti y a tu imagen. — dicho ésto, se levantó del sillón, seguido de Hange y Erwin, y se encaminó hacia la puerta para salir.

Mikasa los vio partir con la tarjeta aún en la mano y los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería perjudicar a Eren, suficiente tenía con lo que el mismo había ocasionado, pero tampoco quería arruinar su carrera por un estúpido rumor. Participar como protagonista en una película tan esperada podría no ser tan terrible si se omitía el hecho de que tenía que trabajar con Levi Ackerman, y al parecer él se veía dispuesto a ayudarla a ella.

Pero, ¿debería confiar en él realmente?


	5. O4

Mikasa no sabía con exactitud cómo llegó a ese lugar. Los recuerdos del día anterior seguían muy presentes en ella y el hecho de que Eren no haya dado la cara en todo el bendito día fue una de las razones que la impulsó a llamar a Levi Ackerman y aceptar la oferta que le había dado. Habían quedado de reunirse ahí donde ella se encontraba, en una modesta cafetería. Mike la esperaría en el auto hasta que su reunión acabara, así que el fornido hombre traía consigo un libro para pasar el rato. Para evitar ser vista por algún paparazzi, la azabache se sentó lo más alejada posible de la gran ventana del local, en un rincón. Sólo pidió un café para hacer algo en lo que esperaba al aclamado director.

Como era de esperarse, al ser una persona famosa no faltó quien la reconociera y se acercara tímidamente para pedirle un autógrafo o una foto, aprovechando la ocasión. Mikasa accedió sin problema alguno y se tomó el tiempo de complacer a un grupo de amigos que, para ellos, resultó ser la mejor salida por un café que hayan tenido.

La campanilla que avisa la entrada de algún cliente al local repiqueteó en medio de todo ese barbullo de los chicos, y mientras Mikasa se concentraba en escribir un mensaje para uno de ellos, el más cercano a ella no pudo evitar plantarle un beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar. Uno de sus amigos, muerto de la envidia, soltó un montón de palabrerío del cuál sólo Mikasa alcanzó a percibir:

— ¡Quiero que sepas que yo no creo en lo que dice Eren sobre ti! ¡Eres la chica perfecta, Mikasa!

Aquellas palabras le provocaron una risilla nerviosa a la chica, y sólo pudo responder con un tímido ''gracias'' porque la visión de una figura conocida se apoderó de su mirada haciéndola palidecer por completo.

Ahí estaba Levi, atento a cada acción que hacía Mikasa o cualquier otro de los chicos rodeándola. El hombre estaba cruzado de brazos y con una mirada llena de fastidio, y Mikasa pensó que probablemente se debía al posible acoso que debió recibir luego del maldito chisme.

La azabache se disculpó con los chicos y se levantó de su lugar para acercarse, pero él dio media vuelta regresando por su camino y salió apresurado del local, con Mikasa detrás. Antes de salir, la azabache escuchó a uno de los chicos.

— Ese era Levi Ackerman, y si él estaba aquí, y ella estaba aquí, entonces...

No escuchó más. La puerta se cerró tras ella y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarlo, siendo obstaculizada por el condenado vestido corto que traía puesto. Sin embargo, Levi se detuvo a mitad del camino y se giró hacia ella aún con el mismo fastidio flameando en sus ojos.

— ¿Te divertías? — preguntó con un tono de voz sombrío, causándole un escalofrío.

— Yo.. — no sabía ni qué decir, no entendía la razón de su molestia, pero no tenía porqué desquitarse con ella — Escucha, enano, yo no soy como esos artistas que se creen el ombligo del universo y que no dejan que ni los miren. Además, ¿en qué te afecta? — utilizó el mismo tono de voz que él, buscando intimidarlo de alguna forma, pero él sólo chasqueó la lengua y continuó su camino hasta su auto.

Sin más opción, Mikasa optó por seguirlo y se cruzó con la mirada preocupada de Mike, y para evitarle problemas se comunicó con él con tan sólo la mirada haciéndole entender que podía regresar a casa y que ella le llamaría después.

El auto de Levi era antiguo, de esos que sólo podrían ser de colección, un Mustang antiguo. Aunque era de esperarse, era un auto bastante elegante como lo era su dueño, color negro. Levi entró dando un portazo y le hizo señas a Mikasa de que entrara, con cierto deje de impaciencia. Al obedecer, Mikasa pudo percibir el olor a limpio del auto, y hasta le sorprendió ver que parecía nuevo, recién salido de la fábrica. Sintió la suavidad del asiento y una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios, había escuchado que el enano tenía un severo problema respecto al orden y la limpieza, pero nunca había podido imaginarse cuánto.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el repentino sonido del motor encendido. Disimuladamente pudo notar que Levi estaba muy tenso, apretando el volante con una fuerza tal que se marcaban las venas de sus manos. La azabache se atrevió a mirarlo más detenidamente al rostro y sorprendentemente se veía tan neutral como siempre. Tal vez sólo era imaginación suya y simplemente él conducía así. Decidió no darle mucha importancia y se dispuso a observar las calles de su hermosa ciudad. O al menos, así lo quiso hasta que escuchó la voz de Levi a su lado.

— Mikasa, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije el día que nos conocimos? — su tono de voz había cambiado considerablemente, era mucho más suave y éso la tomó desprevenida.

— Cómo olvidarlo... —dijo sarcásticamente tratando de transmitirle así que aún le tenía repudio.

— Ese día me demostraste que no eres una cualquiera como otras actrices de Hollywood que he llegado a conocer. — mantenía la vista fija en el camino, pero se concentraba más en lo que le decía a la chica sentada a su lado. — Por éso te hice un segundo llamado, por si te preguntas el porqué. — volteó a verla de soslayo y la imagen que vió le hizo un nudo en el estómago; Mikasa estaba llorando, silenciosamente, casi imperceptiblemente.

¿Por qué? Por fin toda esa tensión acumulada y lo sucedido el día anterior habían podido con ella, y para empeorar todo, fue Eren el responsable de todo, y le dolía, tenía que sacar toda esa tristeza. Pero notó que Levi de pronto había callado y que probablemente la estaría viendo, por lo que se limpió las rebeldes lágrimas rápidamente y mantuvo su postura recta. Al cabo de unos minutos, se decidió a hablar.

— Es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo como éso. —trató de sonar dura, pero el temblor en su voz la delató, haciéndola maldecir para sus adentros. — Pero viniendo de usted, no me sorprende. — Sí, así estaba mejor.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó Levi frunciendo el ceño cada vez más confundido.

Mikasa no necesitó armarse de valor para decirle lo que pensaba, de hecho era una oportunidad única para arremeter contra él y decirle todo lo que realmente pensaba de su persona. Inhaló todo el aire que necesitaba y soltó las palabras sin pensarlo.

— De seguro a todas las actrices que han participado con usted en alguna película les ha dicho cosas parecidas, porque me sorprende que todas hablen tan bien de usted, cuando en realidad para mí es un homúnculo repulsivo.

Había dado en el clavo, logró fastidiarlo al punto de que frenó el auto a mitad del camino, provocando el caos detrás de ellos y que incluso les llegaran a insultar al pasar a un lado de ellos los demás autos. A Levi muy poco le importó.

— Mocosa de mierda, te recuerdo que nos encontramos en la misma situación justo ahora y no te conviene irritarme. Todavía te estoy haciendo un favor, deberías estar agradecida. — giró el rostro en dirección hacia ella, pero para sorpresa de la joven, nuevamente tenía la misma neutralidad de siempre.

Mikasa soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, por lo que Levi volvió a dar marcha y no pronunció nada más. Pasaron varias cuadras en silencio absoluto, hasta que Mikasa notó que se alejaban cada vez más y de pronto reaccionó y comprendió que no sólo darían una vuelta por la ciudad.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó con una mezcla de preocupación y confusión.

— Te dije que si aceptabas mi propuesta, te llevaría a conocer a Arlert para que te hiciera una sesión de fotos, ¿lo olvidaste? — respondió el mayor, irritado. — ¿Tan difícil te es confiar en mí?

— Sí. — respondió sin más, pero claramente se había relajado un poco ante sus palabras. Tal vez sí podía confiar en él aunque sea un poco.

— Tsk. — fue lo que recibió como respuesta del azabache.

Permanecieron el resto del camino en silencio, pero no duró mucho tiempo. Llegaron a un edificio que destacaba de mil maneras, opacando a los demás. Era un edificio enorme, lleno de colores llamativos diferentes y un gran letrero donde se anunciaba el tipo de fotografías que se hacían en él. Mikasa salió del auto con la boca entreabierta y Levi pasó rápidamente por su lado, jalándola de la mano para obligarla a avanzar. Cuando llegaron a la gran puerta, Levi tecleó un mensaje en su teléfono y esperó. Mikasa se preguntó si debían entrar o tocar la puerta o algo, lo que fuera, pero no fue necesario; a los pocos segundos, por la puerta apareció un chico rubio no mucho mayor que ella con una amplia sonrisa de bienvenida.

— ¡Señor Ackerman! Qué gusto verle de nuevo. — dijo alegre mientras le estrechaba la mano al mayor. — Y usted debe ser Mikasa, aunque es mucho más linda de lo que el señor Ackerman la describió — añadió dirigiéndose a la azabache con la misma alegría.

— ¿Qué...? — una ola de confusión se cruzó en la mente de Mikasa, jamás esperó algo como éso.

— ¡ARMIN! Venimos a la sesión de fotos, no a parlotear sandeces. — exclamó Levi de pronto, haciendo que el muchacho diera un pequeño salto del susto.

— Sí señor, adelante... — invitó tímidamente haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Levi cruzó veloz como un rayo y Mikasa detrás de él, no muy segura de lo que acababa depasar.

El interior era impresionante y ni siquiera había mucho que ver. Era un cuarto enorme, paredes totalmente blancas y llenas de luz. Al fondo había una puerta que conducía a todo el material y vestuario que fuera a necesitarse, y era lo único que resaltaba con color en ese sitio. A pesar de haberse hecho sesiones de fotos anteriormente, Mikasa nunca antes había visto un lugar como ése. Se acercó al fondo de la habitación mientras que Levi y Armin discutían la mejor forma para hacerle las fotografías.

— Debe verse inocente, pero brillante y rebelde a la vez. Recuerda que es Julieta, es una chica joven que da la vida por su amor prohibido. ¿Tienes algo que la haga lucir así? — escuchó decir a Levi en la distancia.

— No lo sé, señor Ackerman. Podría probarse el vestuario que tengo disponible y así ver si funciona — respondió Armin mientras checaba su cámara.

Mikasa los miró con impaciencia, tan sólo ver el lugar le había emocionado y no podía esperar a que le hicieran la sesión. Se acercó a ellos a zancadas y esperó a que le dieran alguna indicación. Levi la observó fijamente con una mano hecha un puño sobre sus labios, pensativo. Después de unos segundos, que a ella le parecieron horas, le indicó que se probara todo el vestuario que tenían para ella, y así lo hizo.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora, una hora donde ni Levi ni Armin, ni siquiera Mikasa, se convencieron del vestuario. Pero ya no había tiempo qué perder.

— Mocosa. — dijo Levi con intensidad en su voz. — Quítate la ropa.

La azabache asintió, encaminándose de nuevo hacia el vestidor, pero la intensa voz de Levi la hizo detenerse y sus palabras le causaron un escalofrío.

— Aquí, Mikasa.

Tenía que ser una broma. Pero no permitiría que ese cretino se saliera con la suya.

— ¿Qué mierda pasa con usted? —exclamó elevando la voz.

— Umm... señor Ackerman... — intervino Armin, un poco incómodo.

— Sé que no confías en mí, pero confía en Armin. Él confía en mí, ¿no es así? — continuó el azabache sin dejar de atravesar a Mikasa con la mirada.

— Sí... — fue lo único que se atrevió a decir el aludido.

Mikasa estaba hecha una furia, y lo peor de todo era que la tenían encerrada en ese lugar. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se quitaba la ropa y les hacía una pasarela? Ni en sueños.

Buscó su teléfono con la mirada y se vió con el desfortunio de haberlo dejado sobre una mesa cercana a ellos. Inhaló profundamente y trató de encontrar una salida, pero no había. Lo único que podía hacer, era obedecer.

Con toda la rabia del mundo, se quitó el vestido que traía dejándolo en el blanco piso y mostrando así su ropa interior. Armin, a pesar de ser un profesional, se sonrojó un poco, pero no era su reacción la que le interesaba a Mikasa. Giró para encontrarse con Levi y le lanzó una mirada desafiante, como si lo retara a que mostrara alguna perversión por su parte, pero no lo hizo, sólo le devolvió la mirada desafiante, aunque arqueó un poco las cejas.

— Mikasa — la volvió a llamar con la misma seriedad de antes. — ¿Qué esperas?

No.

— ¡Maldito viejo depravado...! — exclamó la azabache aunque un poco cohibida. Estar sin ropa la volvía mucho más indefensa.

— ¿Quieres arreglar tu imagen o no? — pronunció el mayor sin alterarse.

No. No quería. No de esa forma.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no conocía para nada a Armin, pero se notaba que en verdad confiaba en el director y es más, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla, al menos no como Levi que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Estaba frustrada, y sentía que habían dañado su orgullo con éso. Lentamente desabrochó su sostén y se lo quitó, cubriendo sus senos con su brazo, para después bajar sus bragas y cubrirse con su mano libre ese lugar. Estaba devastada, pero no iba a llorar.

Armin se había encogido en su lugar y Levi permanecía en la misma posición, observándola. ¿Qué más quería de ella?

Pues la respuesta pareció llegar cuando vio cómo se alejaba hasta un switch, apagando las luces por completo y dejándolos en total oscuridad. Mikasa no podía ver nada, no escuchaba nada y no sentía nada, nada que no fuera un frío infernal además de toda su impotencia. De pronto, una luz mucho más tenue la iluminó, pero sólo a ella, porque seguía sin poder ver qué había a su alrededor. Escuchó entonces unos pasos acercarse a ella, causándole un escalofrío. Poco a poco logró divisar una figura, y conforme se iba acercando, el cuerpo de Levi Ackerman se fue volviendo más claro, hasta quedar justo frente a la azabache.

Mikasa quería hacer algo, golpearlo, gritar, lo que fuera con tal que no la tocara, pero se llenó de confusión al ver que Levi traía consigo un pequeño bote lleno de pintura dorada. Se fijó cómo jugaba con la pinutra en sus dedos y, de pronto, los llevó hasta el cuello de la joven, pintándola de dorado en esa zona. Con un gesto de su mano le indicó que levantara la cara, y aún llena de confusión, no pudo hacer más que obedecer.

La pintura era fría, pero el tacto de las manos de Levi con su piel de alguna forma lo volvía todo más cálido. Al terminar con su cuello, le siguieron los hombros y el pecho, rozando ''accidentalmente'' con sus senos, erizándole la piel. El azabache estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que de milagro no notó el sonrojo que se había formado en el rostro de Mikasa, nunca nadie la había llegado a tocar y aunque haya sido para unas fotos, era una sensación completamente nueva y extraña por el simple hecho de ser Levi quien lo hacía.

Cuando terminó con su trabajo, el director la contempló unos segundos y llamó a Armin para que la observara de igual manera. Ambos asintieron y continuaron con la sesión de fotos, por fin.

Fueron no más de 20 minutos los que estuvieron Armin y Mikasa experimentando con las poses, y cuando terminaron, Levi le lanzó una bata a la azabache para que se la pusiera antes de encender nuevamente las luces.

— Mocosa, ve a darte una ducha. Con esto terminamos. — ordenó con voz mucho más cálida de lo normal, para sorpresa de los presentes.

Mikasa permaneció en su lugar unos segundos, desorientada, hasta que Armin le indicó dónde se encontraba el cuarto de baño y pudo salir de ahí a toda prisa. Lo había disfrutado al final, maldita sea.

El agua helada le ayudó bastante a terminar con el repentino calor que había comenzado a sentir, pero su sonrojo no desaparecería tan fácil. Se tomó su tiempo, y esperaba que al salir de la ducha Levi ya no se encontrara ahí, pero estaba equivocada.

El director permanecía recargado sobre la blanca pared mientras que Armin revisaba las fotos con asombro.

— Es un genio señor Ackerman — dijo sin despegar la vista de la cámara.

— Yo no tomé las fotos Armin, fuiste tú — replicó el mayor restándole importancia.

— Quedaron mucho mejor de lo que pensé... — exclamó Armin entusiasmado.

— Inocencia y rebeldía mostradas en una sola foto, la inocencia por su timidez al sentirse desnuda y rebeldía porque al mismo tiempo mostró, aunque no lo quisiera, todo su sentir en el momento. — respondió el azabache con orgullo.

Mikasa se acercó a ellos con el cabello aún destilando. Al sentir su mirada sobre él, Levi giró el rostro hacia ella y rápidamente lo desvió a otro lado. ¿Por qué?

— Listo... Entonces, ¿terminamos? —preguntó la azabache sólo para romper la tensión.

— Sí, ha sido un placer trabajar contigo, Mikasa — sonrió Armin estrechándole la mano.— Espero en un futuro poder repetirlo.

— Sería un honor, Armin. Gracias. — respondió ella dándole un suave apretón para después volver a mirar a Levi con curiosidad. —Y gracias, director Ackerman, por darme esta oportunidad.

—Levi. — sentenció sin más.

— ¿Eh?

— Sólo llámame Levi. — repitió aún evitando su mirada.

Armin frunció el ceño y una sonrisita se formó en su rostro, como si estuviera aguantando la risa. Mikasa no podía comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

— Está bien, Levi... Nos veremos en el set entonces.. — dijo antes de dar la vuelta para irse, pero de nuevo la voz del mayor la detuvo.

— Te llevo a tu casa.

¿Por qué mierda el corazón de Mikasa comenzó a acelerarse como si quisiera salirse de su pecho? Taquicardia, de seguro. Tantas emociones juntas la estaban volviendo loca.

— No es necesario... — replicó con un temblor en la voz.

— Insisto. Es tarde y dejar que te vayas sola sería irresponsable de mi parte — dijo el azabache y por su tono de voz pareció más una orden que una petición.

— Pero, mi guardaespaldas puede venir... — Mikasa quiso insistir, pero fue interrumpida por la risilla de Armin.

Tanto Levi como Mikasa se giraron a verlo con desconcierto, y el chico se controló lo mejor que pudo antes de poder hablar.

— Lo siento. Si me permiten opinar, creo que es mucho más conveniente que te vayas con él a que esperes a tu guardaespaldas, Mikasa. Estamos en Los Ángeles, el tráfico nocturno es de lo peor y de aquí a que llega se hará un nuevo día. — concluyó, recibiendo una mirada de complicidad por parte de Levi. Con ese argumento, Mikasa ya no tuvo cómo debatir.

— Está bien, gracias Levi...

— Tsk. Vámonos ya. — dicho ésto, el mayor pasó por su lado y Mikasa sólo atinó a despedirse de Armin con la mano, mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

Podría decirse que a partir de ese día, algo en ellos había cambiado. Mikasa sentía que podía confiar un poco más en Levi, y él, se repetía una y otra vez las palabras de aquel paparazzi, atormentándose con ello.


End file.
